A user may enter text in one or more applications and be provided with one or more rewrites of the text by the one or more applications. The provided rewrites may be based on one or more terms in the text and may provide the user with options that may be selected to replace the text. For example, a user may be provided with one or more terms to replace a misspelled term that has been entered by the user.